Back Home
by scorpiusXpoisoned
Summary: Title might change. There's a new camper who is nothing like any single god or goddess. Allyrah was adopted, so that's not much help either. When she learns her lineage, She leads a quest with the gang to get her back home. Read to find out more please!
1. Chapter 1

"Grover, where are we going?" I asked innocently. Being sixteen, that wasn't easy for most teens. "Why are we leaving? Can't I grab my stuff and say bye to grandpa and grandma?" I was being pulled of by my best friend to who knows where, and I don't get to pack or say good bye? "Grover, please answer me!"

"Allyrah, I'm sorry. But we need to hurry. You won't be able to pack. And your grandparents already know that you're leaving today. We're going to Camp Half-Blood." Grover said hurriedly.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. I'm so full of questions; my pale blue eyes were always glittering. Grover didn't answer my question but he kept pulling me through the streets of Manhattan towards the sound.

We ran and ran. Even when we couldn't run any farther, Grover insisted that we keep our legs moving. We didn't stop for anything, and luckily, we had no need to. When we came to a big hill with a tree on top, Grover stopped and sighed contently. "Home," He whispered to himself. And then took off running, me following close behind.

Half way up the hill we encountered something I would have never thought real: A hydra. We both stopped in our tracks and I said; "Grover? That's not a hydra, is it?"

He nodded. "Allyrah, you're not seeing things. I'll tell you that." Taking out his reed pipes, he began to play loudly. I looked around for something to distract the monster with. Spotting a sword length stick, I picked it up and charged at the hydra. It didn't seem to see me so I hit one of its heads with a downward swipe. It hissed and spat poison at me, but I dodged. I took another swing at it while weeds grew out of the ground, tying them around the hydra. The weeds tightened, and the monster turned into golden dust.

"Grover, do we continue to run now?" I asked. He nodded and bolted up the hill. I looked at my watch and followed. It was nearly two o' clock now.

Grover waited for me at the top of the hill, a huge smile on his face. "This, Allyrah, is Camp Half-Blood." I gazed down at the beautiful strawberry fields.

"It's beautiful!" I said, catching my breath. He smiled even wider, (if that was even possible) and started jogging back down the hill. I followed again. When I was almost down the hill, I tripped on rock. "Grover!" I shrieked as I went tumbling down the hill. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Grover calling out my name.

I woke up in a soft white bed in a white room. "Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but was immediately shoved back down by someone. "Don't sit up yet, you just woke up. Wait a minute or two." A girl's voice said.

"Just a second. Who are you?" I asked, opening my eyes. I lied back down and looked at the girl. She giggled a little.

"My name is Alana. I'm from the Apollo cabin. Are you new to camp? Because most of us who have been here a while don't trip over that little rock. No one's been able to move it, so we walk over or around it. You took a big spill there. But you're fine; just have a few bruises and scratches. As for where you are, you're still in Camp Half-Blood. This is the Big House." She said. And I let it sink in for a little while.

After a minute or two, Alana shooed me out onto the porch, where I found Grover talking to some kid who looked around my age. He had messy black hair and green eyes. I tied my own long black hair into a pony tail as I walked over to them.

"Hi Grover!" I said when I had reached them. Grover jumped, but the boy smiled kindly.

"Allyrah! Hello! How are you doing? Not too much damage, right?" Grover said. I nodded my head and smiled. "I'm fine. And I'm not too hurt. It's only a few scratches and bruises." I shrugged. Then I looked over at the boy. "Hi, I'm Allyrah! And you are…" He smiled back. "Percy. My name's Percy. It's nice to meet you, Allyrah. What cabin are you in? I'm in the Poseidon cabin." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Am I right when I say that children who go here have a god or goddess as their mom or dad come here over summer to stay safe and they live with their half siblings in the cabin that represents their immortal parent? If I am right, I don't know yet. I guess you can call me unclaimed." I said. He nodded. "Then you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. I'll help you carry your stuff over there, if you like." Percy said. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I don't have any stuff. I left on short notice." I said sweetly, looking at Grover when I finished speaking. And then I took off to the cabin indicated as the Hermes cabin. When I was half way there, I heard Percy quietly say to Grover, "Do you think she's an Athena kid? She's smart, but she doesn't have the eyes. Maybe she's an Aphrodite? She's pretty, but doesn't seem the type. What do you think, Grover?"

I could sense Grover shrugging his shoulders. "Only time will tell, Percy. Only time will tell." I heard him say that but continued walking towards the Hermes cabin.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

When I stepped onto the front step of the Hermes cabin, I hesitated before opening the door. Deciding otherwise, I looked back over at where Grover and Percy were standing. I waved and stepped off the front step of the Hermes cabin. Taking a step forward I bumped into someone. I fell over and looked at the person standing in front of me. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I said.

The girl in front of me held out her hand. "It's okay. Want some help?" I nodded my head and took her hand. She pulled me up onto my feet. "Thank you. By the way, my name is Allyrah Desma Wood."

She nodded. "I'm Annabeth Chase. And you're welcome." She nodded again and walked over to Percy and Grover. When Percy saw her he smiled as wide as I would have never thought possible.

I turned and walked towards the beach, running yet again, into another person. "Sorry." I mumbled as I got to my feet and dusted myself off. "Are you okay?" I said, offering the girl I had bumped into my hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. My name's Silena." (**I hope I spelt it right)**

"My Name is Allyrah. Allyrah Wood. Nice to meet you." I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Allyrah, who's your immortal parent? You don't seem to have any of the physical features of any of the gods or goddesses. Don't take that offensively, of course. It's just, you're pretty enough to be an Aphrodite kid, like myself, you're smart enough to fit in with the Athena kids. You've got Poseidon's black hair. Then again, Zeus has black hair too, and so do Hades' kids. So? Who's your parent?" Silena said half to herself.

I shook my head. "Silena, I'm unclaimed. I don't know who my parent is. I've only been here about a day." She nodded and said, "Right! Sorry about that." She then left. Shrugging, I turned around and continued walking towards the beach.

Sitting down at the waters edge, I pulled my hair out of my face with a hair tie. (It had gotten loose when I bumped into Silena.) Staring at the water was never really my thing, but, right now, it just seemed right. The water seemed somewhat familiar, in an odd way. Like the feeling of meeting someone new and that person ends up being a friend of your best friend.

"Hey there, Allyrah." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to face the person speaking. "Oh. Hi Percy." I said.

He sat down next to me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded in response to his question. "It is. I just can't figure out why though. I've never been a fan of the ocean. I'm not very familiar with water." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked a little shocked and disappointed. "Huh. That seems a bit surprising. But that also crosses Poseidon of your list of possible parents."

I nodded my head. "Yup, there's a given. You can probably cross Ares off to. My grandpa considers me a pacifist. I'm not a fan of violence." He nodded absent mindedly. As if he was thinking deeply about something.

"What things are you interested in?" He asked me. I looked up at the sky. The stars were starting peek out.

"I like gazing at the stars. I like to sleep. I tried archery once. I guess it's safe to say that I was pretty okay at it. My favorite colors are dark blue, red, white, and black. I like fire, and I am most comfortable when I am home in Greece or in my grandparents' house. I rarely have nightmares and I have never broken a promise or told a rumor in my life." I said, not once taking my eyes off the darkening sky.

"Well, that narrows it down a bit. You parent could quite possibly be Nyx; goddess of night, Morpheus; god of dreams, or maybe Hestia; goddess of the hearth and home. And maybe, though highly unlikely, your parent could be Artemis; goddess" He said confidently. "So, maybe you should ask Chiron about-" He abruptly stopped speaking and stared behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning around to see what he was looking at. Behind me I saw a tall woman in a cloak with brown hair and fire red eyes. "Lady Hestia!" Percy whispered behind me. Hestia nodded in acknowledgement at Percy and turned her gaze towards me. "Lady Hestia." I said as calmly and respectfully as I could. Her intense gaze did not leave me as she nodded to me as she did to Percy.

"Desma, come with me. I need to speak with you." Hestia said in a sweet voice. Wait, did she just call me Desma? "Lady Hestia, I believe that you may be mistaken. Desma is not my name. My name is Allyrah." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me.

Hestia nodded and put her hands together. "It seems that you have no knowledge of your true identity, Desma. Come with me and I will tell you your true identity." Apparently she didn't hear the 'that's-not-my-name' part. Oh well.

I stood and followed her into the forest, leaving Percy by the water, confused as ever.

**A/N: ooh!!!!! It's a cliffy, right? I think it is. Well, what's Allyrah's true identity? How much of her life and past will she be told? Is Hestia her mother? Or is Hestia just a messenger of her parent? R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer: Any character you find in this story in the original series in not mine. But Allyrah (Or Desma?) is mine!!!!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!! And Rick Riordan is a guy. I am a girl. And my name is not Rick Riordan. (I will not tell you my name!) If I was Rick Riordan, I would not be here, would I? I would be putting this in some published book or whatever. And this is a **_**FAN**_** fiction. Thus requires me to be a **_**FAN**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hestia led me deep into the forest. I followed silently, until she came to a stop and turned to face me. "Your name is not Allyrah. Your name is Desma. It means pledge in Greek. Promise, your name means promise, pledge. Do you know why that is, Desma?" She asked using a very serious tone.

I shook my head and looked at my feet. "No, Lady Hestia. I do not know why that is, though I do know that Allyrah is the name on my birth certificate." I said uncertainly and quietly. Hestia continued to stare me down. "That is the name given to you by your adopted parents. Your real name is Desma. I would know. I am your mother." She continued to speak. "I named you myself. Your father was the one to decide to make you live with mortals. Oops. I said too much. I must now leave. Take care, Desma. I shall see you soon if you use that mind of yours."

I nodded and turned my head, as to not see Hestia's true form. "Yes mother. But who is my father?" I must not have spoken soon enough because she left without another word. "Geez, why does everyone have to leave me hanging?" I said to myself as I turned around worked my way out of the forest.

**Meanwhile on Olympus (Hestia's POV)**

I sat by the hearth in the throne room, alone. After thinking long and hard about my visit with Desma, I decided to talk to the one who started the whole thing. Sighing, I stood up and walked out of the throne room and towards the village.

Walking on the street, I waved to everyone who passed me. Then I finally stopped in front of the house I was looking for. The granite roof and the deep blue walls made of a gem stone I cannot name.

"Hestia! May I be of any assistance to you, darling?" I heard a voice call behind me. Without bothering to face the person, I already knew who it was.

"Hello, Aphrodite. Lovely evening isn't it?" I said calmly, my red eyes flickering with the anger I felt towards her. A child born of fire is always a dangerous one. "He seems to not be home at the moment, I'll come by again later." I said cautiously. I turned to leave but stopped and said, "Oh yes, Aphrodite? Do not dare mess with my daughter. A child born of fire is always, _always_, a dangerous one. And why did you make me and him fall in love? You're just bringing more danger to Olympus. She will be a major factor in the upcoming war. She will be almost as important as Percy. If you doubt me, go ask Apollo." I waited for an answer, but I had no such luck. So I continued to walk back to the throne room.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood (Allyrah's POV)**

Emerging from the dense forest, I looked at the place where Percy and I were before Hestia showed up. And thank the gods he was there. Raising my hand in greeting, I called his name and walked towards him. When I was in speaking range he said, "Allyrah! What was that all about? Gods and goddesses don't usually have the time to visit us half-bloods. Weather we're their kids or not."

Sitting down next to him in the sand I replied, "Well, apparently Hestia's my mom and she says my name is Desma, not Allyrah. Personally, I like Allyrah better. My mom also said that it was my dad that decided that I should live with mortals. Then she said that if I used my brain I'd see her soon." He nodded and stood up. "Well," He said. "If with don't hurry up and get to bed we're going to be the Harpy food. Come on. I'll walk you to the big house. We'll talk to Chiron, and then I'll walk you over to the Hestia cabin. And then I'll go back to my cabin, my empty cabin." He laughed at the last sentence.

Suddenly we heard a voice behind us as he offered me his hand. "Jackson! Moving a little quickly, aren't we?" The voice laughed. Percy glared in the direction of the voice. "Clarisse," He mumbled angrily. I cocked my head, curious as to why he said her name so bitterly.

Suddenly I felt someone push me, and I fell into the water. I stood, coughing and spluttering, soaking wet. Turning to face who ever had pushed me, I could feel the anger building inside me rapidly. My face was solemn, and my fists were clenched. Staring at Clarisse, I whispered, "Why must you do things like this? No, wait. I should not have asked. I already know. You have a desire to please your father, Ares. You fear his wrath, his fury. You strive to please him. And you do so using violence. The gods are not pleased by this, including your father. Violence should not be used against your own kind unless completely necessary. Think about this, and change your actions. This is what shall please the gods, your father included." I turned to leave, but I felt a sharp pain in my lower back, and then another shove. I shrieked and landed on my hands and knees.

I was coughing up a lot of blood. I could taste it in my mouth, and I could feel it on my hands. "You know nothing." Clarisse snarled at me. Turning my head towards her fading figure as she walked away I said, "You shall pay." Cough. "You will dream," Cough. "Of horrible things. You will dream," Cough. "Of fire consuming," Cough. "Those closest to you," Cough. "Of your father's rage," Cough. "At what you have done." Cough. "In the dream you will," Cough. "Loose everything from fire." Cough. "You shall dream of fire," Cough. "Becoming your worst enemy." Cough. "All the promises made to you will be broken." Cough. "And your hopes will be shattered." Cough. "Beware, for if your actions do not change," Cough. "This shall become reality," Cough. "And a deathly fear," Cough. "Of fire shall become your weakness."

Clarisse had stopped walking while I spoke, though her back never once turned away from me. When I finished, she started running like her life depended on it. Her face was probably looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Percy," I said weakly. "Get me to the infirmary _now_. I am loosing too much blood, so I cannot walk. Did she stab me with something? Or did she hit me?" He picked me up and started running toward the big house.

"Clarisse stabbed you with her spear. Did you feel an electric shock go through you?" He said. I shook my head. "Well, that's a bit surprising." He continued. "She looked terrified at the… What should I call it? I guess I'll call it a prophecy for now. How did you do that? You're not by any chance related to Apollo, are you?" I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He ran the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived at the front step of the big house, I was on the verge of passing out. "Kick the door down if you need to, just get me in there!" I whispered as urgently as my weak body would let me. Then the door opened and the front porch was flooded with light. I heard Chiron gasp and take me from Percy's arms. He galloped into the infirmary and set me on a white bed. Then he turned to Percy. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened, Percy." He said sternly, waving his finger at Percy.

"Okay, well, first, Allyrah and I were sitting on the beach, trying to figure out who her mom or dad might be. Suddenly, Hestia shows up and leads her into the forest. She comes back after awhile and tells me that Hestia is her mother and her mother named her Desma. She likes Allyrah better, but oh well. Then I say that we should get going. Clarisse shows up and pushes Allyrah into the water. Allyrah asks why Clarisse did that but then Allyrah tells Clarisse why. Allyrah turns to leave, but then Clarisse stabs her back and shoves her back down. Then Allyrah starts coughing up blood and saying these creepy things about how Clarisse is going to have nightmares and how the nightmares will come true if her act doesn't shape up. Clarisse leaves and then I bring Allyrah here. End of story." Percy explained to Chiron.

Chiron nodded his head and sent for one of the Apollo kids. Then he turned towards me. "Allyrah, are you okay? Judging by what I know, it seems to me like you should be dead? Ah, Alana, I'm sorry for waking you at this hour, but this is important. One of our campers got stabbed and need immediate medical attention." He backed away from my bed as Alana nodded her head and advanced towards me.

Alana rolled me onto my back and began to heal me. She suddenly stopped and uncertainly said, "Chiron, I think you better see this." She backed away from me and I heard the clopping of Chiron's hooves abruptly stop.

"A-Allyrah, Your blood isn't… You're not… Why… What… I don't understand?"

_**That **_**is definitely a cliffy. Sorry for the late update!!! Writers Block often catches me off guard and kicks me in the face. Well, I do not own PJO, but I sure as Hades wish I did…. It's all good though. Don't expect an update really soon!!! Because I'll most likely be getting attacked by Writers Block!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!!!! I would like to thank my reviewers; WiseGirl12, StarofCalamity, and bluepancakes13. I really appreciate it! Well, here's the newest chapter of back home, I really hope you enjoy it! This is the chapter that will answer most of your questions, hopefully, so aren't we all grateful for that. Enjoy!**

_This means thoughts, dreams, and letters_

"_This means emphasis while speaking and speech in dreams and letters"_

**(This means authors note)**

"What do you mean, Chiron? My blood is normal, right? Normal, red blood, right? What's to be seen?" I said. Then, I looked at the blood on my hands and gasped. "What? I don't understand! This doesn't make any sense!" I started panicking and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Getting ready to stand and run, I forgot how weak I was. I stood and immediately collapsed, passing out when I hit the floor.

"_Desma," I heard a voice say. Only one person calls me that, and that definitely was not my mom. Wait! "Are you my dad? Why are you talking to me in my dreams and not in reality?" I said. Surrounded by darkness, I could not see who was speaking. I heard the man sigh and continue. "Yes, Desma. I am your father. Who else besides your mother would call you that? As for your question about why I am speaking to you in your dreams you'll have to figure out by yourself. Once you know who to come home to, you can. Now hurry up! Dreams don't last forever, I would know." When he said that, I swear I saw him wink a bright blue eye, an eye just like my own. "Now awaken, my child."_

I blinked at the light above me. Looking around at my surroundings, I realized that I was now surrounded by white. _How ironic._ Then I heard an almost unfamiliar voice whisper, "She's awake." And then another voice said rather loudly, "I'm not blind." And then the first voice hiss, "Shut up!"

Rolling over I groaned, "Annabeth, Percy? Just shut up already." They immediately hushed up and hurried to my side. "Hey, Allyrah! You took a pretty nasty spill there." Percy said uncertainly. Annabeth looked at him and said, "Since when do you say 'spill' instead of 'fall'?" Percy returned her stare and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Didn't I tell you guys to shut up?" I said annoyed. Annabeth made a zipping motion over mouth with her thumb and forefinger. Percy nodded and said, "Yup." And then Annabeth hit his shoulder. "Ouch." He mumbled in reply, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Hey, get this. I think I can solve this puzzle today, or tonight. Whatever, but, Annabeth, Percy, I'm going to need you to help." They nodded in response. "Okay, so, Hestia's my mom, right? My name that mom and dad keep calling me means promise, pledge. And I have never broken a promise or pledge in my life. That prophecy thing that I spouted at Clarisse had to do with dreams, fire, and promises. My dad just spoke to me in my dream when I passed out. My blood isn't normal and a normal, mortal weapon cannot hurt me. What are your guys' thoughts on this? Percy, you go first. I want to save the most intelligent for last."

Percy nodded and twirled the pen form of riptide in his hand. "Hm. Well, first, I'm thinking that you might be immortal." Annabeth glared at him. "Might? She _might_ be immortal?"

Percy sighed heavily and hung his head for a couple of seconds. When he raised his head again, he said, "Fine. I'm thinking that she _is_ immortal. And that she belongs on Olympus, but can't go home until we find out who her dad is. And her blood is gold, which makes her a goddess, but a goddess of what?" He shrugged again and sat down when he finished.

"Well," I said. "That was an interesting theory, captain obvious. And so, it is now my turn." Just then, Annabeth yelled, "Wait! What about me?" Smiling, I replied, "Well, I'm saving the most intelligent comment for last. You're the smartest person in this room, so your theory would probably solve almost everything. And I want to voice my opinion before that happens. So, um, darn it. I forgot, which means that Annabeth can go on ahead." She smiled and nodded.

"So, since it is my turn, I need you to listen very carefully to what I say and answer all of my questions. Allyrah's given name or, goddess name, is Desma. And I'm guessing that her parents are Hestia and Morpheus. You are a goddess, which is obvious. Based off of what you have told me, you are Desma, goddess of promise and pledge, meaning that when someone makes on oath, they have to swear on your name. You also seem to have a power over fire and other peoples' dreams, though it is minimal. And now we have to get you home. But, before that, we need to talk to Chiron about this." Percy and I nodded in unison.

**Olympus (Hestia's POV):**

"Damn it, Morpheus!" I yelled at the man standing in front of me. The fire in the hearth was blazing, as were my eyes. I was in the form of an adult woman, at the moment. Around twenty years old. That was a good thing, too. An eight year old girl screaming 'Damn it' at a twenty year old man would look awkward even on Olympus. "Why did you do that? It's too dangerous for her up here on Olympus! Especially with the war drawing close! She wouldn't be prepared!" I fell to my knees in front of him and started sobbing. "She's not meant for war. She hasn't realized her abilities. She will die!"

His arms encircled me and he whispered in my ear, "I know what I'm doing, Hestia. She will be fine. Desma is more powerful than you think, which makes her a target for monsters. Trust me on this. Olympus is the safest place for our daughter."

The fire in the hearth had died completely by this time. "Morpheus, how can you be so sure? She knows who she is now. A child born of fire is always a dangerous one. If her feelings become too strong, she can burn down all of Olympus, just as I can." I said quietly.

"Yes, but she would never break a promise. I can probably find a way to persuade her to promise to not let her feelings take control of her actions." He said, picking me up bridal style. "You need to sleep off those thoughts." He dropped me onto the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. "Morpheus," I started to say, but he only placed a hand on my cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, Hestia." And with a single touch of his hand I fell fast asleep.

**Camp Half-Blood (Allyrah/Desma's POV):**

"Chiron! We've been looking all over for you!" Percy cried when he spotted Chiron practicing his archery. "Percy, Annabeth, Allyrah! What brings you here?" Chiron said. He seemed to be surprised that I was there because when he saw me, his eyebrows rose a little. "Desma," I corrected him.

"Well, Chiron." Annabeth said confidently. "We have come to the conclusion that Desma is a goddess. Her parents are Hestia and Morpheus. She is the goddess of promise and pledge. So now when you make an oath or vow, you have to swear it in her name. No more swearing on the river Styx. She has minimal power over fire and others' dreams. I'm telling you this because you need to know why we have to go to Olympus. We need to get Desma home before the war starts."

Chiron nodded. "Okay. You will leave at dawn." We nodded and turned to leave when Chiron continued to speak. "Desma, you will stay in the big house tonight. You must all pack now and be ready for anything. When you are done packing, eat and practice your skills. That will be very important."

We nodded again. "Okay, Chiron. I hope to see you again. Maybe I'll visit sometime. No, wait! Not _Maybe_, I _will_ visit sometime or another. Say bye to Mr. D for me." I said.

"Desma, you no longer have any need to call Dionysus Mr. D any more. He still might be your superior, but you are a goddess, meaning that you are almost his equal. He just has a throne and you do not. I will inform him." Chiron said as we walked away.

"Hmm. I wonder what's for lunch. Hey! Which table will I sit at? Will it be dad's table or mom's? Well, I guess I find out when I get there." I thought out loud while we walked to the place where we eat. (**Sorry, I forgot what it was called.) "**Desma, come sit here. You are now an honored guest!" I heard Chiron call out to me when we arrived. "Okay!" I called back. Turning to Percy and Annabeth I said, "I'll talk to you guys later. Okay?" They nodded and I took a seat next to Chiron.

"So, why am I an honored guest?" I asked quietly. Chiron chuckled. "Ever since I knew you were a goddess, you became an honored guest. The rest of the camp does not know, and with your permission I will tell them. I think that they have a right to know, but, it's your choice."

"Chiron, I don't really want any extra attention, but if you think it is best, go for it." I replied, sinking into my chair. "Just don't make a big deal out of it, please." I then looked around for Clarisse. When I spotted her, she looked so pale and sick. _Did my prophecy thing take that much of an effect on her?_ I didn't notice everyone had started eating until I noticed the salad on my plate. Finishing my lunch I told Chiron I was going to go speak with someone. I don't think he had heard me but I got up and walked over to Clarisse anyway.

"Clarisse? Are you okay? You look pale." I said softly. She jumped and turned to look at me. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were filled with fear. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." She said calmly. Shrugging, I left and returned to my seat.

Just as I sat down, Chiron stomped a hoof on the ground. "Everyone, I would like to introduce a very special guest today. Please put your hands together for the newest addition to Olympus; Desma, goddess of promise and pledge." I stood and listened to the applause. I could feel myself blush, but made no move to hide it. Everyone blushes every now and then, so it's alright I guess. "Chiron," I hissed. "I thought I told you not to make a big deal out of this!" He shrugged as I sat back down.

"Please excuse me." I said politely as I stood and headed for the arena. Using a well balanced and thin sword, I began to fight as if I were really fighting someone. I dodged and rolled, sliced and hacked at the imaginary enemy. I had no clue that I was being watched. When my body had reached its physical limit, I threw the sword aside and sat down. Then I heard someone whisper. Jumping up and turning to face the person, I realized that he was armed and I wasn't. I quickly grabbed the sword and held it in front of me defensively. "Who are you?" I asked.

The boy dropped his sword and held his hands out in front of him. "I'm Andric from the Apollo cabin. Your footwork and your swordsmanship are amazing!" He said quickly. Andric looked sixteen and had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and there was a pair of sunglasses in the pocket of his black and white stripped polo shirt that had one sleeve ripped off. His black skinny jeans were splotched with dirt and his black and white skate shoes were untied and worn. "What happened to you? Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Desma. Nice to meet you Andric. And now to the main question. What happened to you, Andric?" I said, yet again tossing my sword to the side. Rushing over to the cooler, I grabbed an icepack, a water bottle and a cloth from my pocket.

"Get yourself over here. We need to clean you up." He walked over and let me clean his cuts and bruises. "So? What happened? Did you pick a fight with somebody? Or are you one of those guys who just get picked on for no reason?"

"I don't try to pick fights." He said, hanging his head. "I just say something and a fight starts. I almost always end up losing, but whatever." He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and helped me up. When I had stood up and brushed myself off, I said "Well, that's going to change. Come here. I'll show you a thing or two."

We started off with basic kicking and punching. Then we started with the more complicated techniques of Karate. Before sunset Andric was a pro. When nightfall came, I said "Andric, we'd better get going. Before that though, I want to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn. I'm going home. I'm going to Olympus to live with my mother and father Hestia and Morpheus. We're friends right? So I'll see you again. I might even fight by your side if I'm lucky. Good night." I waved and started walking towards the big house.

His hand caught my wrist and he spun me around to face him. "Good night Desma." He whispered. "And thanks." He kissed my cheek and ran off. _How odd._ I continued towards the big house to sleep away the remaining hours of my time here at camp. To sleep away the remaining time keeping me from my parents.

**So there it is. And I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
